The 100th Hunger Games
by applejacksattacks
Summary: The cool dagger presses deeper against my throat.I am left in a tight spot now. The only thought running through my hectic mind was why them of all people? Out of anyone to kill me why them? Not dead, coming back 2012
1. The First Reapings

Vasilisa Brookshier District 1.

"Would this outfit look better or maybe the one before? I don't know what to wear! Why of all days can I not make my mind?" Of course my sister would not be able to decide what to wear the time we are running late. This had been the twelfth outfit she had tried on and all have looked great on her. However, I strongly enjoyed watching her with the outfits since I could plan for future references what outfits would look good on me. That was the one benefit of being an identical twin.

"Vasaya, we are running late and you look good in every outfit. Why else did we buy the clothes now let us get going to the reaping." As I say this I stood up from my seat on the bed to examine myself in the mirror. I wore a dress with white ruffles on the breasts and right under began a black skirt that was tight and ended mid thigh but after the hips it slightly loosened. The material contained a sparkle here and there that complimented my black tights that had soem glitter through out and my black high heels. Twirling my hair and pouting my lips I made sure I was presentable as I saw the figure in the mirror behind me in a baggy white shirt that revealed a sneak peek of my sister's bra and a black mini skirt with black strappy heels. Our faces showed the exact expression with our golden blonde hair curled and pinned up. Glancing over both pairs of sapphire eyes met and simaltaniously we walked away from the mirror, which had to have been our best friend. Running down our stairs we almost collided with our mother who was anxiously waiting for us as she tapped her foot. For a widow she made sure that she kept the dignity of their wealthy family. As we walked down to the Reapings I was thankful that we lived extremely close to town square. As my sister and I ran in to the seventeen line we began to chat with our friends on who we thought may be reaped this year or who will volunteer. There was an unofficial pact that no one would volunteer for anyone over sixteen years of age. Sighing, I took the time to relax as we heard the mayor say her speech and the Capitolite began to cheerfully declare how they were exactly going to go for ladies' first. Shocker, they did that every single year. The most enjoyable thing dealing with reapings was the new outfit I got and the bets we had going on on whether the person from the Capitolite was male or female. They were flat as a board but had a very feminine face to them with long eyelashes and their full lips. They also seemed to wear heels. As the crowd silenced she called out the name. Vasilisa Brookshier. Immediately my sister began to sob as I took the moment to figure out what they had said. They had said my name wrong and it annoyed me to no end but I calmly walked up with my head held high as I brushed my hair back behind my ear. When I arrived on stage the person smiled at me and shook my hand. They creeped me out completely with their scaley skin. I needed to ask someone if they were a he or a she.

I stood there waiting thinking not about my life but how my mother, Cassie, or how Vasaya are going to be without me since I had an approximately, four to five percent chance of coming back alive which at the same time is lowered since I am a girl and the males have been more commonly known to win the games. But it is the 100th Hunger games so I might aswell make it the girl's turn to kick some guys butt.

Kronk Lurk District 2.

"Krone, you better be ready in the next thirty minutes and dressed properly for a reaping or I will send your father to get you ready and proper. Do you hear me?" On that que I could clearly hear her heels descend the stairs of our house. Most people probably believe that this a typical morning for me but it is not. You see normally she does not care if I wake up at all. Or anything for that matter. I could be marrying some guy and she would not care. Not that I would ever, now I made myself feel sick. Another piece of crap to add to my day. Joy.

Groaning, I crawled out of my bed, actually it was more of a roll out of my bed onto my hard pine floor that never seem to get any softer, no matter how many times I fall onto it. Very precariously I rose off of the wooden floor and walked into my bathroom with some random clothing I grabbed from on the top of my dresser.

After taking a quick shower that seemed to do the trick to prevent me from falling back to sleep, which in my opinion could have been both a good and bad thing, I tossed the clothing on. A black long sleeved dress shirt and some white dress pants. Decent enough for that old bat's taste. Examining myself in the mirror I noticed that my dark brown locks clung to my face. Pulling the locks back into a low ponytail, I examined the scar on my face that was noticeable now. There was absolutely no interesting story for the scar and I was not in the mood to make an interesting story. It only brought one thing, interest. People would begin to talk to me and continue to tell people the story and it would just get extremely overwhelming for my preferences.

An eternity later I made the journey downstairs to the kitchen in perfect timing for my mother to notice me before her departure to tell her students how to behave. My father, Kronk, would be intimidating the newest recruits, or roaches as he preferred to define them as since they were nothing on the face of Panem compared to him. It was relaxing eating my plate of food my mother had been so kind to put out for me until I happened to eat a spoonful of eggs. They were disgusting. Nothing about them was right since she had decided to put bits of the left over cooked carrots from the previous night's dinner in them. Gagging, I spat out the remains of my breakfast in the sink with the plate and headed over to the fridge. Looking around I found my prize. A large basket of delicious ripe strawberries. It felt like they were calling me. The berries were plump and looked extremely delectible. Bringing one up to my lips I began to bite into the strawberry. It was so ripe and juicy. The perfect berry. Of course reality had to kick in with a knock on the door that rang through my ears. With a grunt I walked through the halls and yanked open the door to see Kert standing there staring at me with wide eyes. I smiled at him with my true smile not the one designated for my father and his friends. He ushered me outside and dragged me through the streets. I realized what he was attempting. Kert was making me get to the Reaping early if not on time. Arriving there most people were preoccupied with conversations for me to be noticed, the preference for me. I stayed with Kert near a tree as we viewed all the clouds go by. After knowing him for so long I have to say that in almost any situation I would give my life for him. No words were needed for us to communicate it just was known what we were thinking or feeling.

Our calm tranquility was ended when they announced for the Reaped to line up. 'Like cattle.' I thought to myself as I followed the other people my age. I stood there leaning back slightly as I took in the view. Every year I was slowly getting farther away from the stage and it made me have a feeling of happiness and worry since in two years it would be time for Kert to be reaped and he would definitely need tesserae for his family.

Musing to myself, I did not even pay attention to Uncle Kronos, our mayor, as he went on about the history that we must have heard at least half a dozen times a year. Do they not understand that we get the picture. We are weak and frail compared to the strong Capitol so you might as well be with them or against them. My family was a with them, most definitely. We have been soldiers and trained the soldiers our District bred. I had clued into the boy's name when my uncle said my name suddenly. I was snapped back to reality with a daze on my face. Impossible. I could not have been called, there was such a small percentage of my chance and yet there it was . Krone Lurk, through the microphone. Recieving a push from a peer of mine, one of the jerks of school who would be the perfect Peacekeeper, I walked through the crowd as everyone stared at me like I was a sick animal that they wanted to watch die. But were we not all animals for the Capitol to pit against each other.

The sun's light seemed to be incredibly bright as I walked to the stage with my face looking down in hope to block the light. As I climbed the steps it felt as if the whole District went silent. But in actuality they were all talking away most likely saying my Uncle Kronos rigged this. I did not care. I was now part of the games and I felt that it was now that I needed to get ready to attempt to survive, since if I did not then Kurt would be all alone in this district. No one, not even his family understood him like I did. Now how do you survive in the Games that alway changes? It was going to take effort for sure but did I was not an effort person I avoid it like the plague. This is going to get interesting.

Newton Gordon District 3

``Wear this dear?" My mother suggested throwing a green shirt in my direction. It had many black arrows going in many directions. Looking over it one time I tossed it back declaring, " No thank you in the house and around family yes but out there. In the crowds I want to blend in and NOT to stand out." I did not say it harshly but I made sure my point was clear to her. She wanted her son to be as open as he was around her and their family. A far fetched idea and everyone knew it. Most of my clothing was not in the category of beign worthy to blend in. I could hear my mother sigh with a smile as she let me go on to find something I wanted to wear.

After an extensive search I discovered a plain white polo shirt with a black suit jacket and black dress pants. Changing hastily I came back into the main section of the house where she waited with my father. Both looked at me up and down and both agreed it was nice and plain. With the parental approval I walked with them down to the Reaping and stood in the group of teenagers since the Reaping would begin soon. Beside me was a girl, very beautiful for our age and the kindest soul one could meet since she loved to know and help everyone, Milana, or something like that. Turning to face me she smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Newton. Right?" She asked as she began to attempt to have a polite conversation with me but I could not help but have the desire to stutter and run away.

Eventually I managed to sputter out a yes. She smiled and began to wish me luck before walking away. In total I said about 3 words that were understandable and only one word was not stuttered. I preferred to not have people like her talking to me but instead I would prefer people who have obvious flaws in their features such as an overbite or gross moles. Something so I was not confused by them.

After what seemed like an eternity our mayor handed the microphone over to the capitol woman as she went to declare the girl but I was not focused on the girl who by the sounds of it will be dearly missed. I believe her name was Mekk something. It was not until she said the boy's name that I flinched. It was familiar. Not just familiar but it was personal, it was mine. Looks like a pretty girl giving me luck may backfire on me. Joy. Walking up to the stage I gave no attention to the crowd or my parents. I needed to take every second to plan my strategy so I could come back home and show everyone how brave I can truely be, even though I will at the same time be considered a murderer.

Morgan Kenn District 4

"Morgan!" I overheard my mother call as I sat in the sand. I enjoyed the feeling of the warm sand on my skin while the water lapped and danced at my feet. I continued to sit in that position until my father and brothers arrived back at the dock. All my brothers immediately ran inside while dad came over to me. " Hey kiddo I suppose you need to get ready for the reaping? What do you say?" with some displeasure I nodded and left my warm sand to go dress as the girl my mother wanted me to be. Every moment I took to ascend the stairs felt like an eternity but finally I arrived. Taking the nearest towel I began to dust all the sand from my body as I discarded my tank top and shorts to replace it with a pale green sleeveless ruffled blouse and a black pencil skirt, throwing on some flats I prepared to descend the stairs but stopped in my tracks when I noticed how my hair seemed to be going everywhere. Removing my lucky rubberband from my arm I placed my hair in a side pony. Finally convinced mom would like the outfit I went downstairs only to be critizied about how I looked extremely girly and not at all like the Morgan Kenn that the previous day earlier was fixing a motor and sailing with her father and brothers.

Before I could begin to argue with the idiots I considered older brothers, dad had thrown his arm around my shoulder declaring that he was going to escorty his 'bud' to the reaping. I loved how I was dad's little tom boy. No matter when in my life he would make me feel better and he was the greatest for giving me advice on many things that I worried about. I never went to him about girly things like menstrual cycles or anything but once I went to ask him about crushes and he declared that ' boys will be boys and try to act as if they are kings to impress you. No matter how stupid they seem. Trust me i did that even." That advice had been with me ever since and I am the sweet girl who would rather deal with a school of tuna than eyeshadow.

When I found where my two friends were hiding in line I mentally decided I needed to teach them a lesson for kissing in public. Sneaking up as stealthily as I could I poked both of them in the sides making them literally jump apart. Both glared at me as I stuck my tongue out at them Jekestebal and Mani were my two closest friend that were my age. There was also Carnini a seventeen year old desperately in love with the married Finnick Odair. It was kind of sad actually but she was not going to give up this crush no matter what I could say.

Laughing to myself I turned and saw our Capitolite was drawing a name. They had 7 inch stilettos and blue skin with gills and cat eyes. His scarily deep voice then declared "Miss Morgan Kenn!" I felt my lungs tighten as I fell to my one knee. Why oh god why me? I thought as Mani helped me back to my feet. With confidence I did not know I had or could fake I walked briskly to the stage with my red hair staying in place as it continued to make my appearance seem calm when inside I was mentally going insane. Soon enough the male was called a Meddlin Reds who seemed to be a walking drama. As much as it pained me to say this was my competition and I cannot give him any sympathy.

**That is all folks and look back to the previous page to see what places are open. Please submit or else there will be a huge bloodbath of like 15 characters and that would be really boring. So come on review :D **


	2. The Second Reapings

**Hey I am not dead LOL I have just had soo much shit going on in my life. Working alot, friend drama, death, internet issues (, new puppy etc. I know alot of these are short but I wanted to finish all of them soon. Seeing as I lost my original two copies for all these people D: I have bad luck somedays.**

**Also I did not post Mekk Heckler for 3 so I had to move Chance Burrea to District 9. Sorry if you did not want her there but I wanted to include that character in the story. **

**Meddlin Reds D4**

_'Get it through your skull! You will never have a chance with me. I played you!" Damy screamed to me as I looked at her beauty, I was already covered in smelly, gooey, brownish liquid, but she seemed to want to humiliate me more. I did everything for her and what do I get in return, zilch. Before I could even take a breath she tossed a bucket of more goo onto me. Rubbing the gunk away from my eyes, I looked to see hundreds of eyes staring back at me, back to my stinging eyes. I began to gag in realization, I was covered in fish guts and fish eyes. Puking beside me I felt something snap inside me. As if by a sudden instance the person I was left and that I was a new person. No longer did I see her as a beauty but an ugly old hag. _

Sure enough became a new person, now a year later I only had four people in my life I cared about. Ivan, Kay, my mother and my little brother, Aime. These were some of the only people I could stand or actually bothered to talk to. No longer did I care for Damy, but instead my feelings belonged to Kay, she was the complete opposite of Damy, short, shy and fragile. As I looked at Ivan beside me through my long dark bangs, I knew that he would win if he were to go into the games. Tall and strong would be the best way to describe it. Turning my gaze I noticed my mother and brother in the crowd. Why was my mother so worn at her age? And my brother looked almost fraglie, he waved to me as I just nodded back until I heard the ceremony begin. Not even bothering to pay attention to the speech or the female reaping. Faintly, my attention went to the Capitolite, that was one freaky dude. Suddenly I could hear my name. Kay gasped at I turned at her before Ivan poked my shoulder.

"If you want I will volunteer for you." Ivan declared as I shook my head, turning back I could hear a snort from Damy who had been in the eighteen year old line. Softly I looked at her before speaking. " You know what Damy? I am glad that I am going because I don't have to deal with you." She seemed shocked as I turned my attention to Kay wearing a smile on my face as I said with true kindness in my voice. " I really wish the best for you." with that I walked away only turning back once to see Kay crying into Ivan's chest since she was so short compared to him. Turning back to the stage I could see the red headed girl standing there looking confident. Standing on the stage I could barely see anyone through my long dark and rather shaggy hair.

"District four meet you two finalists!" the Capitolite shouted as the girl turned and shook my head as flashes went off. I knew that even if I don't make it in the games, she wouldn't either.

**Greeva Mastis D5**

Now I know you were expecting to hear Greeva Mastis' speaking but I am not her, I am Foxglove, a twelve year old ex-capitolite, since I ran away from Uncle four years ago, that was taken in by Greeva and her aunt. Right now I was sitting beside her, my long blood red hair brushing against her arm. Ever since she was young she had been ill, but for the last few years she had been homeschooled so now that it was time for her first reaping, I was going in her place. It would not be too bad, since many people had not seen her in a few years but she had pale red hair and blue eyes, so unless someone knew her well they could easily think I was her since we were the same age.

So right now I sat beside her as she laid in her bed while I smiled before kissing her temple and standing up. Going over to the broken mirror I brushed my blood red hair as aqua green eyes looked back at me. Adjusting my black shirt and jeans I walked with her aunt to the Reaping while I signed in as Greeva. Many of the twelve year olds looked at me bizarrely but I did not give a care in the world soon all these kids would be caring more about doing nasty things with each other. I was impatient as I tapped my root rythmatically. Finally they said the girl's name before a loud amount of curses leave my mouth as I unhappily stormed onto the stage, no one volunteered for me, unfortunately as I looked around trying to see if anyone was debating it. I would hate to be the aunt of Greeva right now since she had to tell her the news.

Looks like I was going back home unwillingly at that only to be sent into the games I watched as a child. And everyone I knew would be this year, in my mind I hoped that no one would recognized me after so long.

**Avri Alyson D2 **

This was my last year to get into the games, I needed to be in these games to make my family proud. Everyone knew how I wanted to be in this game. Especially since it was the 100th. That would make it the most interesting for it to be a Quarter Quell, and the Century celebration of the games. So It was going to be my year. Looking at my family that were around the kitchen table, my overweight mother was making sure we were all presentable for the Games, while my burly father shovelled down the food. I excused myself before my younger sister glanced at me before casting her gaze back to her plate. Changing into a blue dress, I pulled my brown hair into a bun, my green-bluish eyes stared back as I tossed on a pair of flats as I left the house yelling my departure for my family to hear. Running down the street I ran into Marice, he was very noticeable in the crowd with his height and sheer build. As I came behind him both of us signed into the Reaping as we were talking about our theoretical strategy for the game. Peacekeepers were strewn all over as I glanced to see my family looking at me fiercely while my sister I noticed was intimidating the other thirteen year olds with the threats of wrestling.

I smiled as I felt my heart swell with excitement about how she was going to be a great hunger game competitor soon. She knew that she was not going in this year, it was all mine this year. As we waited for Mayor Kronos to finish his speech, that burly man seemed to be pushing himself into the podium. Finally they actually called names as they said the girl's name first. As soon as I heard. "Kate Todd.", who I knew as a fellow 18 year old I had already shouted " I volunteer!" Strategically I stood on the outside so I could literally run to the stage before anyone else. I had not even broken a sweat when I arrived, however I knew I could have been faster since to be frank I am horrible at running, with my larger frame and heavy muscles. I was not fat, I was larger built which assisted with building muscles since I could carry heavier things more than the twiggy girls.

I heard Krone Lurk's name be called as I looked at him before scoffing, no one volunteered even since he was the Mayor's nephew and the son of one of the toughest Peacekeepers ever. Everyone was chattering and I could not understand why. It wasn't until I was alone with my family that I found out why. My father was yelling about the bullshit of his name being fixed to be pick. I listened intently as he told me what to do when I was in the game. Marice saw me off as well with a stiff hug as I left to go to the Capitol, but I would be coming home to my brothers, my sister Armenia and my parents.

**Chance Burrea D9**

_"Mommy!Mommy! I want to hear the story again." a young girl with strawberry blonde hair that seemed to drown in her clothes as she laid in the one bed of their small house with her mother. _

_"Alright so when I was really young I met your father, you see he used to bring things to the Capitol and we fell in love at first sight, although to everyone else he was an annoying man and tricked people all the time, quite the gambler he was. However, it was impossible to be with him because of my father, your grandfather. So we created a rendevous and planned to elope. That night we consummated our love. So two months later when the plan was set in action I went with him as we were running away you father was killed. When he laid there dying he told me how much he loved me and hoped that you would grow up to be exactly like him. I ran to District 9 when I was banned, it took me four months of evading everyone from the Capitol and finally I arrived here where I made a new life for us. And then I was blessed 3 months after settling in here with you. My whole life was a game of chance when I evaded the capitol so that is why you are named Chance." Her mother said as the girl looked at her before yelling _

_"Again! Again!' This had been the fifth time she told her daughter that story this evening and she grew tired. _

_"Honey why don't you tell it to yourself. Mommy is tired." she declared as the young girl huffed before crawling under the sheets. _

Many years later and I was seventeen, proudly wearing a black eye from a rich girl or something like that. I decided to bug her about why her boyfriend and her 'bff' boyfriends were spending more time with my two friends Wess and Quinn. Both were flirtacious and were very close friends, I was just the plus one. That they didn't mind since I was not pretty and they were. They were always bemused by my cleverness. So now I stood in brown short and a beaten and baggy white t-shirt not giving a heck about how I looked for the Capitol. Someone standing next to me was nervous as they asked me questions.

"Hey how many tesserae do you have in?"

"28" I declared as I smoothly lied.

"Oh I only have 12." he said as I looked at him while he asked another question. "How did you get your black eye?"

"Fighting with a 32 year old for her boyfriend." Another lie and this guy was a sucker enough to believe me. I smiled as I turned to listen for the name my blood turned cold as my sharp features stiffened.

"Chance Burrea!" I felt my expression run cold as I paced my way up to the stage waiting for the boy to arrive. She felt a deep hatred already but she knew he would be the key to destroy the careers early on in the Games since she could play the same district card.

Mekk Heckler D3

My black hair blew in the wind as I stared at his grave. Everyday I did this and everyday the pain never got better. My only hope was that today I can finally be closer to HIM again. My first love and my true love. I knew that he loved me even though he wouldn't really say it to me. He looked at me when he was chosen last year, and I swore he mouthed that he would miss me. But I could feel my heart give each moment I thought about him, which was every moment of my life. Wiping the tears from my eyes I walked down the long road to the Reaping already having a plan. This year I was going to prove everyone wrong about how I was meant to be with him. Before our capitolite could even say the girl's name I was already at the stage. My footsteps seemingly loud to everyone else as my heart was rising up in my throat and it was beating loudly in my ears. "I volunteer, I Mekk Heckler volunteer to be the District 3 female tribute." Everyone looked at me as I stood there. Soon after I was on stage a very nerdy boy came up on stage, he seemed extremely shy as I looked at him before being escorted to see my family.

Mom and dad were tearing up as the hugged me as my mother choked out a 'Why?" I sighed feeling the pain of my family, but I kept a mask of confidence on my face.

"Because mom, I did not want anyone else to suffer. You are strong enough to deal with the loss of me since I know it will only be temporary. Besides you know as well as everyone else that little girl, Hailse Marques would have been picked by them like every other sibling of hers." I did not understand how but I just lied so smoothly to my mother, the woman who raised me. Sure we got into fights occasionally but I was still the typical daughter figure. It felt simple and easy as I smiled glad that she bought the story since that little brat was only 10.

"Mekk please the games there was try to come home. Or else my pain will be worse." She declared sobbing into my shoulder as my dad hugged her tightly. He seemed to already be in the mourning period since he was more than aware of the fact that I was going to die. Escpecially with the fact that I had only an approximate 4-5% chance of winning, excluding the fact that it was a more likely for guys to win, looking back in history only 31 girls won the Games in the past 99 years.

Soon my parents left as my guy friend, Zarin, walked in looking at me as I looked at him. I was always shocked to see him come in since I kept things distant and often would make snarky remarks to the people he cared about. Everyone was always questioning why we weren't together but I could honestly say it was because of my attitude.

It was quiet as he just sat beside me before he hugged me and walked out. I was all alone as I went to board the train. Waiting for my story to begin so it coulld come to its end.

**Sage Winterstorm D7**

Laying on the bed I began to clap as I leaned against Lane, while we were listening to my brother playing his violin, it was his natural talent as I looked through the door to see my sisters, and my parents looking in the room to see Jade, Krill, Jine and Jeffa all around us as they four were talking animatedly, with Jeffa focusing her attention on Jine who was silent for the most part as I stood up and patted my brother's shoulder as I brushed my medium length brown hair, as I ushered Lane behind me with his blue eyes gazing into my murky green eyes.

We all began to walk with my family and go to the reaping. My sister, Harribel, was lucky enough to be in her last year of the reapings while for my brother stood in the twelve year old line. He was practically shaking as I knew he wanted his violin to calm his nerves. Leaning on Lane I held onto one of his hands as well as Jade's. Beside her Krill was holding tightly to hers and Jeffa's, while Jeffa clutched to Jine's hand for dear life not having much a chance to ever do it often.

We were all waiting in anticipation for the names to be called since it would be another year over and a year closer to not being drawn. As the girl's name was called I collapsed with a silent sob stuck in my throat. Gaining my composure I reluctantly let go of everyone's hands as I turned to Lane and clutched him in a tight hug as tears threatened to fall, only few managed to get out as I pecked him on the lips before walking up to the stage fiddling with my many necklaces as I went. As I stood waiting in my own little world, only coming out when someone began to escort me into the Town Hall. When I arrived, my family was already awaiting me with Lane. I ran over to the couch and hugged Lane after my family as I sat down most of the entire time was weeping on my part and my family. Lane and my father tried to keep strong for everyone else but as soon as I was being escorted both seemed to lose their mask. The next thing I knew I was on the train and weeping to my heart's content.

**A/N woo hoo! I found a copy of my original reapings so here is the original out of the reapings (excluding the ones from the last chapter) **

**Primrose Rue Mellark D 12**

Thresh and I sat at the table with my mother, father and Grandfather Haymitch, not biologically speaking of course, he still continued to drink heavily sometimes but he had decreased the amount so rarely did he ever pass out. I was just moved my fork around my plate, having a bad feeling about today. But I was snapped out of my dazy by my father.

"Prim eat up or you meat and pancakes will be cold. Many people would want to be eating what you have. " My father said as I observed his and Thresh's plates, at twelve that boy ate as much as my father. I was disgusted and amazed by how much he could shovel down so much food and then repeat this three times a day.

I looked at my plate as I ate one more sausage before pushing my plate away that had one almost full pancake and half a sausage. "Dad, I'm not that hungry. I think I am going to go and get ready before Jacob and Karissa come over." He nodded as he said something which was unaudible thanks to the three large pieces of pancakes in his mouth. As I stood up I asked him to repeat only for my mother to respond.

"Your aunt should be over soon aswell." I nodded as I went upstairs, it did not extremely matter since Aunt Primrose lived in the house that belonged to mom with my grandparents, including the Mellark ones. Pressing random buttons on the wall of my bathroom I waited for the hot water to pour as it was more of a lighter stream and the shampoo and soap was spring water scented. Hastily, I walked out and wrapped a towel around my frame as I placed my hand against the wall, my dark brown hair being untangled and dried instantly. Pulling on a blue spaghetti strapped dress ending at my knees with a white elbow length sleeved cardigan on and left it unbuttoned. As I brushed my brown hair to amuse me and calm my nerves I looked with my blue eyes to see my mother in the reflection. Her face was worn from seeing so much death in her life of youths. Taking my bangs, she proceeded to braid them and pin them back giving me a look of innocence, which she loved to see since she grew up much too early. She was wearing her grey dress that was thick strapped and ended past her knees. She had a pair of black heels on and her hair was braided. Rarely did she ever wear any colours when she dealt with the Capitol, stickign to the shades only.

"Let's go before Thresh complains. Besides Karissa and Jacob are downstairs waiting for you. "We both giggled at the thought of Thresh as we descended the stairs. I ran to Jacob and kissed him on the cheek as I smiled to Karissa as I complimented her on her dress.

"Why thank you wifey, I made it myself. Now Jacob get your paws off my wife." she declared as I giggled. It was our own little joke that we were married it has been that way since we used to play house together. As we walked around to the reaping mom and dad were getting stopped as they seemed to be the most popular people today. Which in turn made Thresh and I talk to people whenever we attempted to move on. Finally we were at the Reaping as Karissa, and I stood waiting. It was difficult for me to be snuggled into Jacob since he was with everyone else who was too old or young to be in the Reaping. Last year was his final year in the game. As we clutched onto the other's hand tightly as we heard Effie draw the name, her cheery voice ringing in everyone's ears. Mom and dad immediately stiffened as we all heard Primrose Rue Mellark, mom you could tell was flashing back to when her younger sister was called 26 years ago. I could feel the tears as I looked back to my parents before bravely walking to the stage the silence was deafening as everyone could hear every clack from the shoes I wore. Quickly grabbing Jacob's hand and smiling at him before mouthing, "I love you." as I walked up on the stage. Effie sent me a look of sadness before masking it as she called the boys name. I did not pay attention of course as I looked as my parents and my weeping brother in the front row, it was his first reaping and he was terrified since his big sister was going to the games. The capitol was going to love this since it was the hundredth game and what would be better than to have the daughter of two, two time champions( aka 2 champions that won twice if it was grammatically confusing), in the game.

**Miguel and Mina Mihaiss D8**

It was their first reaping and both were more nervous than almost any child seemed to be from any age. Miguel and Mina were closer than any other children in their district, ever since birth they were close as two peas in a pod. Both personalities complimented one another with Miguel being the loud talkative one who always seems to think before he acts while Mina seemed to be the complete opposite rarely talking to anyone but her brother and parents. Even their parents were shocked at their children were close, never had they ever gotten in a fight and in school they were always partnered up, since they did their best work when they worked together. Sitting on opposite beds the two were talking. Mina fiddling with her dark hair ask Miguel "What if you get reaped?", even around him she still held a quietness about her.

"I would want you to not volunteer of course." however both knew that their twin would volunteer in a heartbeat, they did almost everything together and were raised as two halves to make a whole person. They had all the same likes, dislikes and allergies. Unlike most children they despised many sweet things, with some exceptions.

As they both walked downstairs both wore blue shirts, and black shorts which had a look of being slightly classy. It brought the dark of their eyes, hair and skin out since they were tanned from genetics and often being outdoors. Both walked to the Reaping stepping in sync as Miguel led the way while holding her hand. As they arrived many of the other twelve year olds, actually many people, stared at the two bizarrely as they were in their own little world. As they stood and waited for the reapings both were talking about their own little fantasy world where if they were rich what they would do.

"Mom and dad could-" Miguel began only for Mina to finish.

" live with a big garden." however the two were interrupted by the tall Capitol woman who was seven feet tall with sparkling yellow hair that was spiked everywhere and a pair of pure green eyes. She looked scary as she called out Mina's name. She froze before someone beside them pushed her forward as she fell to the ground tears pouring from fear and the pain of falling. Miguel grabbed his sister as he helped her up before he walked up on stage with her.

"Um Ma'am I volunteer with my sister. I'm Miguel" He said soundly shy as he was putting on a brave face. She leaned down before patting both their heads.

" Well deary you are sure brave to volunteer with your sister." she declared as Miguel teared up slightly too before nodding as he held onto his sister's hand. He was not going to let her go in by herself even if he died in the process since he knew he could not live without her, and vice versa.


	3. Capitol Arrivals Part One

**I Know. I know. Long overdue. But there was so much crud going on. Here it is though~ **

**Krone's POV**

I was having such a lovely dream, it was a simple dream at that I was napping in a field of strawberries, suddenly however I was shooken awake, irritated, I peeked open an eye to take a glance at my mentor, staring me down rather unamused. What were we doing again? Oh yes, I recall, a strategy meeting, how dull. Sitting up a bit in my comfortable chair, I took on the stance that it made me seem I was paying attention, but I really could care less. Turning my head to glance at the window, in hopes of seeing some clouds to gaze at, I took notice of how close we were to the Capitol.

Glancing at Avri, I let out a long groan. We weren't even in the Capitol yet or even the games, and she seems to be prepared to strangle any innocent person about to cross her path. I had a feeling that she would probably not be amused with dealing with me, due to clashing interests. It looked like to me that she only trained and nothing else. Grabbing a strawberry tart, I ate it slowly, relishing the taste of the sweet strawberries on my tongue.

When we arrived, I took notice of all of the Capitolite watching us, cheering as well for no particular reason, hiding my hands into my pockets, I sped up my pace, noticing the PeaceKeepers keeping watch of me, as if they expected for me to just bolt it. Logically thinking, that would have ahd to be the dummiest idea anyone could possibly think of. Seriously, die now and let them send another dolt in my place, who could have been of use to his family or something or go peacefully and take my oh... 4% chance of winning? Avri was storming ahead of me, more than anxious to get onto our floor. Groaning, I sped up even more following her just waiting to flop onto my bed and ignore the others for a bit.

**Vasilisa POV**

Oh. My. Gosh. The Capitol was so shiny, I could not believe it, I mean I have seen plenty of pictures and shows of the Capitol, but in person? It was just so glorious, kind of reminding me of my favorite silver sparkly scarf, which I figure my sister will most likely wear after she mourns for a few days, one of the few possesions I actually kept to myself. Fiddling with my hair, I took notice of our Capitolite, staring at her or his mirror, fiddling with their eyelashes. One by one. It was so annoying, I mean they have been doing this since we left so long ago... okay may not that long ago, but still.

As we were exiting, I glanced at the reflection of myself, puckering my lips, and poofing my hair, before walking out, waving at all the people around us. They were cheering for me. How amazing was this? Winking at a few of what I presumed was boys, I walked into the building, looking back at the crowds, blowing a kiss at them before going to the elevator, not even bothering to wait for my district partner.

Arriving at our floor, I immediately pranced through, gazing at all the rooms before going to the one I preferred the most, I don't know why but it just seemed bigger? Pulling open a drawer, I noticed the clothing, cautiously brushing my hand against the material, I squealed. Oh gosh, they were so soft! I could get used to this.

**Morgan POV**

You know, even though my Capitolite's looked extremely creepy, I had to say, he was rather amusing to talk to once you got past the gills. Looking over at Meddlin, I smiled. " So, Meddlin, are you excited to see the rooms we will be staying in?" I know that Meddlin was a walking drama factory but I thought I should attempt to be positive.

However, I was gifted with the cold shoulder, my hopes still not shattered as I sipped the cup of sparkling juice in my hand, it was rather tasty, and bubbly. Sipping it a bit more, I set it down, looking up at the Capitolite, who was now grinning, I raised an eyebrow. " Yes? "

He smiled before leaning on his hands. " Dearie, tell me. Have you thought about your angle yet? "

"My um... angle? I wasn't sure. I was thinking about staying and being a tomboy like normal?" I replied shrugging a bit as I leaned against the back of my chair, legs crossed.

I could hear a snort from all three males around me as I groaned, slumping over a bit. "What?" I asked sympathetically, willing to take as much as I could to assist me if it would help me out.

"Maybe...with such a pretty face like that deary, you try the angle of sultry and mystery. You know keep the boys guessing since your little, down by the sea thing is cute, but do you think that the Capito boys will go for that? Since I do not believe so."

Morgan sighed, she knew that she may need to try this to attempt and survive this.


End file.
